Innocent Days
by Structure Vargas
Summary: The war is raging, but when Antonio hears that Lovino's in trouble, it'll decide the result of the war. But, what exactly has the effects of the war done to Lovino? Spamano, Character Death.


**A/N: So, I thought that I'd have a go at writing a Fic around a piece of music. This is based around ****_Innocent_****_Days _****by Hitomi. If you haven't heard it already, I recommend you do, and the series that it comes from too (****_Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_****). But anyway, here it is:**

**WARNING: Contains Spamano and Character Death. If you don't want to read, then, simply don't! **

* * *

Just gazing at his almost lifeless body made tears threaten to spill. I fought them back with great difficulty. I didn't want Lovi to see me crying during his last moments…that's right….his _last_ moments. The body in front of me, covered in wounds and blood, was Lovino's. His face seemed so peaceful right now…in a few moments however, he'll wake. For the last time. Lovi, I should have gotten there faster! I still remember how I heard about your situation, Lovi. Fear had never been any stronger in my heart, and my legs had never moved any quicker.

* * *

_Slashing my axe through anything that stood in my way, I was looking for the source of this army. The person responsible for this war. Alfred F. Jones as we once knew him. I can't even remember why this war started, it's been so long. So many people lost, I just want to end it now. How? Simple. When somebody wins, the fighting will end._

_"Antonio!" That voice…that was Francis! I looked around, expecting my friend to be in big trouble. However that wasn't the case. He was running towards me with a panicked look on his face. Bad news. Had we just lost a fight?  
"Francis, what is it?" I asked, worry obviously heard in my voice. Francis caught his breath and stared into my green eyes. His own eyes were full of shock and fear. Something really bad must have happened.  
"It's Lovino!" Lovino? What…he wasn't involved in this war…he was neutral, right? I expected no harm to come to him…. "Arthur's just invaded South Italy!" I could feel my eyes widen, fear spreading through my body. Arthur, who controlled one of the strongest armies in the world, was occupying South Italy?! I didn't need any more information, I bolted to where Lovi was fighting. Fear being my only fuel after that battle, I needed to save him._

_What I saw before me was ruins being cloaked in fire, dead bodies littering the floor, with crimson liquid creating a path of death. I could still hear gunfire, screams, and I could see them now. Innocent civilians were being murdered, in front of me. My eyes widened out of fear and pure hatred. I needed to find Lovino, and fast!_

_I had been fighting, searching and scanning for God knows how long, with no luck on finding Lovi. My fear was only increasing, my concern for Lovi's well being was unbelievingly high.  
But there he was.  
I found him.  
He was a mess, granted. He was covered in blood, I wasn't sure if it was his own or another's, but he was fighting and alive. I couldn't help give a relieved sigh. I wasn't too late._

_I guess that jinxed it._

_Arthur was too fast, he was behind Lovi in no time, ready to shoot. I couldn't help, I went to move, but it was too late. Arthur had fired._

* * *

That brings us to now. I had fought off Arthur for the time being to save you. I'd carried you to safety, to a medical facility. Alfred had already started invading the Spanish coastlines. I didn't care. I needed to save you.

"A-Antonio…?" I gasped, knocked out of my thoughts and whipped my head round to see you. Eyes barely open, skin a deathly pale, but a hand reaching out to me.  
"L-Lovi…!" I honestly couldn't believe he still had the strength to speak. The wound was dangerously close to his heart. I could feel the hostile tears returning, I had to fight them, I had to.  
"D-Did we…." Lovino's voice was barely a whisper, and winces of pain were now going to be common. His condition was almost unbearable, if I knew he wasn't going to….well I probably wouldn't be able to sit with him right now. I reached out for his hand and wrapped my own around his. He was so cold…  
"D-Did we…win?" He asked, weakly looking up at me. His emerald eyes were drained of life, it was heartbreaking. How was I meant to answer? Arthur…he was out there now…claiming South Italy as his own. 'New South Britannia'.  
"Y-Yes, Lovi…you did." I forced a smile on my face, feeling the tears breaking through my barriers. This couldn't be happening…I couldn't!  
A smile formed on his lips, no matter how weak it was, it was there. A genuine smile of his. It was beautiful. If he wasn't in such a state, I would have hugged him.

The tears were now streaming down my face, but I forced a smile still, trying not to break completely. I noticed my grip on Lovi's hand had become tighter, I was desperate to not let him go.  
"That's….g-good….I h-helped…." He whispered, with that smile on his face. He….helped? He meant that…he was helping me? He wasn't neutral?  
"Lovi…y-you did this for….me…?" I almost slapped myself for my stutter, I couldn't not in front of Lovi. I needed to be a better example for him. He nodded weakly. I never thought he'd do something like that…the way he acted normally…Lovino…  
A sob escaped my lips and the tears were clouding my vision. My grip was tighter, brought my head closer to our hands, trying to hide the fact I was crying.  
"….W-When the war ends, w-we'll go back to the World Meetings! Together! Just like old times, but s-so much better!" I said, trying to keep my voice from unwavering, but failing. Lovino looked at me his eyes closing slightly.  
"Y…yes…" Lovino replied, his voice was weaker. I knew what that meant. No, this isn't fair!  
"No! Lovino, please, stay with me!" I begged, openly letting more tears fall. I couldn't let him go, I don't want to live without him, I _can't_ live without him! "Lovino! Keep your eyes open! Please! I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you became independent, I don't care if you constantly push me away, so please stay with me!" Weakly he looked into my eyes, and I could see his own tears.  
"A..Antonio…I…" But that was it. His eyes close. And the only sound in the room, was a continuous _beep. _Lovino….Lovino!  
"No….No! You can't go! Lovino!"

* * *

5th of November 20XX - South Italy is taken over by England and becomes 'New South Britannia'.

* * *

8th of December 20XX - War ends, with the bombing of London, and New York. Spain wins the war.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry, it's a bit cliché but I think I like it. I should put it on my ****_FanFiction_**** account soon, but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it didn't really have FULL Spamano in it, but I think you can sort of tell that they loved each other.**


End file.
